


When You Hear My Voice, Don't Be Afraid To Call

by ToMarsAndBeyond3



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Cuddling, Dirk can't sleep, Dirk sings in romanian, Fluff, I just finished a big angsty project and needed to write this asap, M/M, it's cute, mentions of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToMarsAndBeyond3/pseuds/ToMarsAndBeyond3
Summary: Todd wakes up to find that Dirk has left the bed, and he finds him singing a lullaby in Romanian to the Shark-Cat out in the living room.





	When You Hear My Voice, Don't Be Afraid To Call

**Author's Note:**

> I really needed to write something cute after the past two weeks, so here. I didn't bother to go back and edit.

When Todd awoke, Dirk was missing from his bed.

This wasn't an unusual occurrence in of itself. Dirk was constantly suffering from nightmares, and Todd would often wake up to Dirk huddled on a couch, hopped up on coffee so he didn't have to fall back asleep. Other times he would find Dirk in the bathroom, barely able to breath as he muttered the word "wrong" over and over under his breath. On those nights, Todd would sit with him, holding him until the past stopped haunting him for the night.

No, Todd waking up without Dirk wasn't unusual. What _was_ unusual was that he could hear singing. The door to the room had been left slightly open, and drifting out from the main room was a sweet, soft singing voice. Todd stared as he realized that it was Dirk who was singing. 

He wasn't just singing. He was singing in another language.

Dirk had never talked about being bilingual. Every time the topic was brought up, Dirk would change it without so much as a second thought. They'd once had a client come in, speaking Romanian, and Dirk had just up and left the room altogether. Dirk hadn't mentioned it afterwards.

Todd had climbed onto the edge of the bed, his legs still entangled in the blankets as he listened to Dirk sing. The detective had an unexpectedly soft, melodic voice. Even Todd, who was constantly listening to his humming, hadn't expected this.

"Culca-te, puiut micut, Culca-te si te abua..."

Todd kicked the blankets onto the ground, sneaking to the door.

"Pâna mâine-n dalba ziua. Si te culca si adormi. Pâna mâine-n dalbe zori..."

He pulled the door open slowly, keeping it from shouting it's usual array of creaks and groans. He could see Dirk on the couch, the moonlight framing his face as he smiled down softly at the cat in his lap, which seemed to be asleep. He had only ever seen Dirk look this peaceful when he was sleeping, and Todd was instantly overcome with a sense of guilt as he realized that he was looking in on a private moment.

This wasn't meant to be seen by him, or anyone else, for that matter.

Dirk petted the cat, pulling the blanket closer around his shoulders. It was new; Amanda had brought it around as a gift after Dirk had officially moved in with Todd. It was one of the only times the Rowdies _hadn't_ wrecked his apartment.

"Doina din ce s-o facut? Dintr-o gura de mic prunc. L-o lasat maica dormind, L-o aflat doina zicând."

Dirk paused, closing his eyes for a second. Todd's breath caught as he saw Dirk look up at him.

"I can see you, you know." Todd shrugged, not sure what to say.

"Sorry Dirk. I didn't mean to- you know. I just, sort of woke up and, heard you..." Todd rocked back and forth on his heels, doing his best to avoid eye contact. He heard Dirk exhale.

"I don't mind. I didn't mean to wake you up. You're always so tired." Dirk tugged the blanket off of his right shoulder. "You can come and sit with me if you'd like."

"I don't want to-"

"You're not bothering me."

Todd bit his lip, bouncing in place for a moment before giving in. He couldn't deny that he wanted to be closer to Dirk, to sit up against him and feel his body warmth. It always made him feel good. Safe. Like he belonged.

He wondered if it was the same for Dirk.

Todd shuffled into Dirk's side, laying his head on Dirk's shoulder. Dirk pulled the blanket around Todd, forcing him to converge right up onto Dirk. Todd wrapped his arms around his torso, breathing in his scent. Todd could never tell you what he smelled like exactly - he wasn't some guy in a fanfiction who could describe the scent of candles with perfect accuracy - but he knew that Dirk smelled nice. Familiar. He smelled like home.

They sat like that for a moment, the silence a soft canopy as the moonlight illuminated their faces. In the dim light, Dirk looked more vulnerable than Todd had ever seen.

"It was Romanian."

"What?"

"The song. It was in Romanian." Dirk glanced down at Dirk with his eyes, embracing Todd a bit tighter. "My mother used to sing it to me when I was small. I don't remember what it means, but I can still sing it."

Todd thought this over. Dirk always said that Blackwing had taken everything from him, and during one of those many conversations, Dirk had claimed that they'd taken his home away. His voice. Todd had never figured out what that meant, but now he thought he might have an idea. Dirk obviously couldn't speak Romanian, but it was apparent that me may once have.

What else did Blackwing take from him?

"I think it sounds pretty good. I didn't know you could actually sing." Dirk laughed softly.

"I am capable of making a melody, Todd. I've spent one too many nights alone to not know how to sing."

Todd looked up at him, unable to stop a grin from spreading onto his lips.

"I love it."

"I love you."

Todd raised his hand to brush the stray hairs out of Dirk's eyes.

"I love you too."

They settled into that position, cuddled on the couch with their cat. The clock on the wall read "3 a.m", but didn't mock them as it usually did. Mona liked to tell them off when they were up late whenever she was something that could tell time, but this time, she seemed to realize that this was a private moment. So she stayed silent, because everyone knows that clocks can't talk. After a few minutes, Dirk began to sing again.

"Abua - bua - bua,   
Abua, tucu-l maica,   
Nu te teme tu de zmei,   
I-a goni maica pe ei.

Puisor cu ochi de mure,  
Maica-i dusa la padure,   
Ti-a aduce gatejoare   
Si ti-a face scovergioare."

It was the most intimate moment they'd had in weeks.


End file.
